


Turn in Your Gun and Badge

by allie_quinn



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Detective AU, Gun Kink, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allie_quinn/pseuds/allie_quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Kazuhira Miller is reckless, and he's made some terrible life choices. Perhaps being partnered with a guy they call "Revolver" will be good for his career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off Beat

**Author's Note:**

> ((blessed is diesturbia.tumblr.com for this inspiration))

     “I can’t keep this up.”

 

They lay back-to-back, but Luke now turns and frowns at his blonde bedmate, whose heart is hammering and sinking and choking him to death. “Kaz?”

“I stay here every night, man,” Kaz sighs, annoyed. “And it’s always the same. We don’t party, we don’t go out except for dinner and _maybe_ some shopping. Grocery shopping, at that. _Tch._ ”

Luke is quiet, rolls and drapes an arm around the slight man before him. “We’ve been together a while, babe,” comes the gravelly and reassuring tone that Kaz has always loved. “I guess we’re just comfortable. I’m sorry...we can try to spice things up a bit, if that’s what you want.”

Now it’s Kaz’s turn to be quiet.

He owes Luke Plisskin a lot. Captain of his police unit, younger brother to the surly Commissioner, a bright future ahead of him with law enforcement and perhaps even government work--and he’d risked it all to steal kisses from a reckless blonde on the trunk of a squad car. After news of their relationship spread, Luke--whom the men called “Venom” for his tendency to lay in wait, then strike with lethal force--had promoted Kaz to “Detective.” This was less a strategic move for Kaz’s career and more a loophole for them to continue their relationship.

Ending that does not feel like a smart decision for either of them.

“I want...my life,” the blonde exhales loudly, releasing breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I don’t want this to be a debt of gratitude. Demote me if you have to, but I can’t... _do_ this anymore.”

He hears a soft intake of breath, knows he’s made a choice with the most dire of consequences.

“I...thought...you wanted to get married,” Luke mumbles, dejection and resignation heavy in his throat. “I thought we were just waiting on...y’know...legality and--”

“Oh, don’t,” Kaz groans, sitting up in bed and immediately replacing his signature aviators, despite it being 3:17 AM. “You _asked_ me to marry you, and I told you I wasn’t sure if I wanted that. Just because that was a year ago and I stayed doesn’t mean that I--”

He stops himself, not wanting to form the words.

 

_“Doesn’t mean that I want to marry you any more now.”_

 

The rest of Luke’s pleas are muffled in Kaz’s ears as he gathers various items from around the apartment. A pair of earbuds, a few shirts, deodorant--things Kaz would not miss if he left them here, but it seemed that Luke needed the finality of the actions.

His lover--when is it appropriate to start saying _“ex?”_ \--is following him around the space, grabbing at lightly tanned arms and babbling about logic and love and _Kaz, please, you just **fucked** me for Christ’s sakes!!_

Kaz knows his actions are deplorable, feels hate for himself rise in his chest, placing his own happiness and freedom over the feelings of a man who loves him more than life itself.

“Kazuhira...please….”

The door closes, and Kaz returns home. He’s certain he won’t even be NYPD in the morning, much less still a detective...but sleep evades him for different reasons.

 

 **  
**Mostly the cold, empty side of the bed.


	2. Crime and Punishment

     "Miller!”

The harsh bark in Luke’s voice is grating against Kaz’s ears, unfamiliar with how to react or respond. It’s been a month since he up and left in the night, a month since the last time he could sleep. A month since he truly felt his goddamn life mattered.

As he drags his feet and slowly approaches the office where Luke stands in the doorway, Kaz feels a familiar tightening in his chest and he’s sure this is the end. This is no longer his lover. This is Venom, coiled and ready to strike from a heart now black with hate and spite. He will be let go this day and blacklisted from law enforcement.

When Kaz enters the small room, however, he is greeted by an unsettling sight.

He’s leaning on the desk with all the arrogance and gentility one could ask for, this ashen-haired wildcat, with his legs that go on for days and steely eyes that observe every movement.

“Who the _fuck_ \--”

“Otselot,” the lithe man interrupts, one crimson-clad hand extending for a handshake. “Adamska Otselot. NYPD Special Victims. Seems our captains worked out a trade, and I’ll be here in Major Case from now on.”

This is not what Kaz was expecting, and quite frankly, it stings a thousand times worse. Now it’s his turn to be replaced. Venom has played his tactic well, single blue eye gleaming as he sits calmly behind his desk. He ignores the handshake and turns to his former lover.

“Lu--Captain, you can’t be fucking serious. I had a good thing going with Emmerich! He stayed out of my way, let me do my job. I’m not here to train a _rookie_ , there’s no--” Kaz is enraged, knows that this is entirely bullshit, but he is dismissed by that goddamn prosthetic hand.

“Adamska has three times your arrests,” Venom states, tone unnervingly icy. “ _He_ is here to train _you_.”

Those long legs disentangle themselves from one another and for the first time Kaz hears the jingle of--oh this cannot be real-- _spurs_ on the ground. His blood boils, they brought in a fucking Dakota ranger to teach him how to do his job!?

“I’ll see myself out,” Adam purrs, apparently aware that his presence will be of no consequence in a few moments. The sound of his boots and spurs is enough to make the blonde envision strangling his lanky new partner; his southern accent grating and repulsive as the hypothetical life leaves him.

“Whatever, _Ocelot,_ ” comes the sharp snap of his voice, but he only hears a soft chuckle echo as the office suddenly fills with the tension of words unspoken between lovers.

As soon as the door latch finds its’ cradle, Kaz is nearly atop Venom’s desk, knuckles white and chest heaving.

“His name is pronounced _Ostelot,_ ” the captain sighs, returning himself to his paperwork, but Kaz gains a sliver of satisfaction when he knocks the pen cup from the mahogany desk and Luke jumps a bit.

“I don’t give a flying fuck how his name is pronounced, Luke. You did this to spite me, I fucking know it.”

“I’m sorry, Detective, I’m not going to tolerate behavior like this in my office. Now, you can make nice with your new partner or you can start filing your dismissal paperwork, the choice is yours.”

“Not much of a goddamn choice,” Kaz seethes, crimson shades of anger filtering his vision.

 

Venom’s reply is cold, calculated, and meant to strike directly at the blonde’s heart.

 

It does not miss it’s mark.

**  
“At least I gave you one.”**


End file.
